


'Cause I need it all of the time

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, NSFW, Sex, Shameless Smut, cock - Freeform, hella yeah!!, master Tim - Freeform, sex with Master Tim, suck cock, what? can you blame a girl?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	'Cause I need it all of the time

You grabbed a hold of him and gave him a few strokes, feeling how he came to life in your hand, growing with pulsating rhytm as his hips moved with your hand. Your grip tightened and he closed his eyes and exhaled loudly.  
And as you bent down to take him in your mouth he sat up on his elbows, he met your grin.

You squeezed him, eliciting a soft grunt from his parted lips as you moved down to treat yourself to his pink flesh lollipop. You took him in your mouth as far as you were able and he moaned helplessly as he fisted his hands in your hair, guiding your head up and down.  
Sucking and swirling your tongue around his tip, teasingly licking the pre cum caused by your skilled hand and swallowed like a good girl. Your eyes narrowed and you hummed loudly, sending vibrations down his cock and he bucked his hips, squirming like you hit just the right spot. You placed one hand palm flat on his stomach, to make him stay still so you could continue.  
Tim's heavy breathing and desperate sounds added to your own excitement and your heart pounded as the throb in your pussy grew stronger.

He observed you with passionate eyes, heavy with excitement and pure arousal. He opened his mouth a little in amazement that you could do the things you did.

"Your pretty mouth is like fucking velvet, baby!" he moaned, licking his lips.

He met your eyes and they narrowed as they teased him.

"I know" you said.

You sat up on your knees and slid your brastraps over your shoulders, not removing it, just twisted and lowered it so he could have better access to your breast. His hands found them right away, pinching and squeezing your erect nipples and you moaned with his cock in your mouth, feeling the ache for him grow by the second and being close to coming, you released him and climbed in his lap.

"Fuck me!" 

Lowering yourself on his saliva soaked cock, grinding your hips and as he pressed you down, you reacted almost immediately and you opened your mouth, feeling your orgasm shooting through you like a fucking freight train. Tim grabbed your face, staring vigorously in your eyes as you came and you dug your fingernails in his arms while the climax took over.

"Oh fuck!" you exclaimed as you arched your back.

Tim spanked you with both hands, scooping you up at the same time and were on his feet in seconds, throwing you down on your back, he grabbed a hold of both your legs and slammed himself in you right away. You barely had time to come down from your orgasm as he fucked you brutally, one shove at a time. His grip tightened around your waist and he bent down and stared firmly in your eyes, fucking you like he wanted to hurt you. And all you could do was to lay there and take it, trying to hold on to the couch as he slammed himself against you again and again and again. Nothing turned you on more than when Tim was this brutal and you loved being submissive to him. 

You could tell he longed for his release and you wanted him more forcefully, so you urged for him to go faster. He picked up the pace, hammering your pussy savagely. His sounds increased and you sat up on your elbows and arched your back, taking him deeper and nearer.  
It was obvious he was close to orgasm, and he squeezed you hard as his eyes rolled back in his head. A deep groan escaped from his open mouth and he started slowing down.  
Breathing heavily, his shoulders convulsed as a result of his intense orgasm and he crashed on top of you. Kissing you softly and moaned in contentment.

"My sweet babygirl" he whispered as he nuzzled your neck.


End file.
